The Other Peter
by Jenna of the Red Robes
Summary: Peter Pan was never able to deny anything that Wendy asked of him. Even if she wanted something as absurd as a kitten! (Chap. 1) Story Time with Wendy and the Lost Boys - and of course Pan (Chap. 2) (DarlingPan, you got to love 'em! Collection of one shots based after Wendy came to Neverland before the cage)
1. The Kitten

Hi there! Here is a very random one shot that I have absolutely no idea where it came from! Haha, enjoy! :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~a~n~~

Wendy sat on the simple chair in her room, situated high above the trees. She had turned it to face the window so that she could look out upon the forest. Her simple white dress fluttered in the soft breeze floating through the room. Her expression was aloof as if her mind was not present in her body. However, she imperceptibly straightened in her seat when she felt the presence of someone else entering the chamber.

"Pan," Wendy stated quietly, knowing that he was the only one who ever visited her. She did not turn around to see him.

"Pleasure to see you, my dear Wendy." He responded mockingly as he approached her seated figure. He placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to noticeably stiffen. Nevertheless, she did not pull away from him.

"Why are you here?" She asked curtly, already wishing he would just leave her be.

"I've brought you some food, seeing as you haven't eaten in the longest time." He tilted her head to the side so that she could see the plate of steaming food placed in the center of her bed. This time, she did move away from his touch by abruptly rising from her chair. She paced to her window and rested her palms against its frame.

She took a deep breath to strengthen her resolve. "Pan, may I ask you for something?" She questioned politely, internally berating herself for being too civil to her kidnapper.

"Anything," He responded in an equally well-mannered tone as he walked towards her. She turned quickly to face him, needing to gauge his response.

"I want a cat." She inwardly smiled at his ever-so-slight, surprised reaction. His eyes widened almost undetectably and the corner of his lips quirked upwards. To anyone else, they wouldn't have noticed anything but, Wendy had known him for far too long and was able to recognize even the smallest changes in his mood. He had probably expected her to ask if she could leave Neverland as she had repeatedly queried in the past but, she knew better now. He would never let her leave. That didn't mean that she would stop trying but, she also knew to pick her battles and today was not to be one.

"A cat?" He asked incredulously as he stepped into Wendy's personal space.

"Well, I would actually prefer a kitten." She responded swiftly. Pan looked over her shoulder, pretending to be deep in thought.

"And if I bring you this…kitten," he said softly, bringing his hand to rest lightly on her cheek. She looked uncomfortable but, stood her ground. "What would I get in return?" Wendy bit her bottom lip unconsciously, a nervous habit Pan had picked up on.

"What would you desire?" She answered quietly, forcing herself to look him in the eye.

"Hmmmm," He hummed to himself as his thumb began to slowly trace circles upon her cheek. "I have two stipulations." Pan stated after a moment of thought.

"And they are?"

"One, you must begin eating regularly." He declared firmly. "And two, you will call me Peter again, like you used to."

"Those days are long behind us," Wendy said rapidly, backing away from his touch. "That name no longer exists to me."

"If you will not agree to my terms then you shall not get the kitten that you wish for. It is as simple as that, good night." He concluded with a curt nod as he started to walk out of her room.

"No, Peter! Wait just a moment," She exclaimed loudly as she rushed to him. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand to stop him from exiting. With a satisfied smirk, he turned to face her, grasping her other hand in his as well.

"Does this mean you concede to my demands?"

"Yes…Peter." She whispered, hating the emotions just saying his name brought forth.

"Very well, _darling_." He drawled, pulling her against him. Pan smirked wider at her little gasp of surprise. He hadn't been this forthcoming with his affections in ages. "I shall get you a kitten." He whispered into her ear, infinitely pleased with himself when he felt her shudder in his grasp.

And then he was gone, vanishing from her room and leaving a very confused Wendy behind. After eating the food that was left for her, she returned to her chair by the window and sat there unmoving for what felt like forever as her mind whirled.

She must've fallen asleep for a loud meowing sound caused her eyes to snap open and her head to turn towards the entrance to her room. She jumped from her chair and stared.

Pan was standing there holding a squirming grey kitten in his grasp. He glared at it and it seemed as if the young feline was glaring back. Wendy couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity of it all; the great and powerful Peter Pan was giving his best death stare to a kitten! Pan's attention snapped to Wendy and it almost seemed like he was holding back a genuine smile.

"It has been too long since your laughter has graced Neverland, my dear Wendy." He said as he walked towards her, the wriggling kitten trying very hard to get out of his grasp. Wendy didn't respond, instead she just held her hands out for the pet. Pan dropped the kitten into her open arms and was clearly satisfied to be rid of the creature.

The little ball of fur curled against Wendy and purred contentedly, completely opposite of its behavior towards Pan. She smiled delightedly and ran her hand through the kitten's soft fur.

"What shall you call it?" Pan asked. Wendy lifted it up to peer into its face. After a moment of deliberation, a look that was purely mischievous appeared on her features. It was a look that Pan hadn't seen in ages.

"It seems only right that I should name it Peter, since the _other_ Peter brought him to me." She responded slyly, placing a light kiss on kitten Peter's head. Without even looking at Pan, she could feel his eyes narrowing at her.

"I am to be 'the other Peter' now?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Indeed! And my new Peter shall be the Peter that is most dear in my heart. Isn't that right sweetie?" Wendy cooed at her kitten as she sat him down on her bed.

"I think we both know which Peter is truly in your heart," Pan said darkly, suddenly standing by her side. He stepped closer to her, knowing that his presence intimidated her.

"Goodnight, _sweetie_." He continued sardonically. Pan quickly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. With one last mocking smile, he vanished.

Wendy stood there in an almost catatonic state, her hand involuntarily touching the spot where his lips had been. She was brought out of her trance by her kitten's playful meowing as he rolled around on her bed.

"At least you aren't as confusing as the other Peter," She whispered to her new pet.

Later that night, Wendy went to sleep with her kitten curled up on her stomach. Silent as a shadow, Pan stood inside her doorway, jealousy burning inside him. He was jealous that the stupid kitten got all of Wendy's affections and devotion. And just to spite him, she had named the horrible creature after himself. He knew that its existence would bring him nothing but pain.

Wendy had known that the name, and the kitten, would anger Pan. So, a few weeks later (or less, time was a very fickle thing in Neverland), when the kitten vanished and was never seen from again, she was saddened but, not surprised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~a~n~

There it is! Haha what did you all think of my first attempt at OUAT fan fiction? Very random, I think ;)


	2. Story Time

Wow! Thanks to all of you who reviewed/favorited/followed! I didn't actually think people would be interested in reading my silly little story about a kitten! You all have inspired me to write another DarlingPan one shot and I hope you all enjoy it. (by the way, I have decided to make this fic a collection of DarlingPan one shots, hopefully you guys like that idea?) :)

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this stuff

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~a~n~~~

Wendy was always alone in her room unless Pan came to visit her so; she was duly surprised when she heard a young boy's voice at her door.

"Excuse me, Wendy?" The soft voice questioned. Wendy rose from her bed to see the new visitor who was a young Lost Boy. He looked no older than nine. His boyish features had a hesitant look upon his face as he gazed up at the older girl.

"What can I do for you?" Wendy countered gently as she walked towards the child. He looked oddly familiar to her however, she couldn't seem to put her finger on why.

With a few tentative steps, he walked into her room. The light from the pale moon lit up his face as he entered and Wendy gave a little gasp as she recognized him.

"Rufio?" She questioned.

"Yes, Wendy. I wasn't sure if you'd remember me." He responded almost forlornly. A look too solemn flashed across his youthful face.

"Of course I would, dear!" Wendy exclaimed brightly, hoping to bring a happier look to the child's face. She spread out her arms and the little boy ran to give her a hug. When she released him, she was pleased to see a jovial smile upon his face. "What can I do for you?" She repeated her previous question, forcing a small smile to her face. Wendy was no longer truly happy in Neverland but, she would humor the boy.

He looked down as his feet sheepishly, "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me a story, like you used to." With hopeful eyes, he looked back up at Wendy. She unwilling flashed back to her first time in Neverland when she was like a mother to the Lost Boys and had told them wondrous stories that had filled them with awe. On evenings such as this, they would all gather around her as she regaled them with tales long past. And Peter…no _Pan_ was always there, smiling down at her.

"Alright," She said lightly, surprising herself. She had been planning on turning him down but, the words just slipped out.

"You can come out boys, she said yes!" Rufio called over his shoulder as a few more Lost Boys entered the room. Wendy was shocked; she hadn't seen them all standing there before! As she looked at each of their faces, she recalled all of them. Bittersweet memories rushed forth, threatening to consume her. She shut her eyes tightly and took a calming breath.

"Come along, sweethearts." Wendy said nonchalantly as she took Rufio's hand and walked over towards her bed. She sat down on it and the others followed suit, surrounding her on the mattress. As they all tried to comfortably position themselves Wendy tried to think of a story that she could tell them but, none came to mind. She decided that she would have to make one up as she went.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land lived a beautiful princess." She started, as all good tales did. "She had a glorious court and many wonderful jewels and gowns but, she was never truly happy."

"Why not?" One of the Lost Boys, Nibs, questioned. Rufio shushed him quickly, chiding him about not interrupting. Wendy continued on.

"You see, her family did not care about her and had decided to force her to marry even though she was still young. The princess was distraught by this and when her parents introduced her to her betrothed she…she spit in his face!" The boys gasped.

"That's not how girls act!...I think." One remarked quietly. Another nudged him to be quiet.

"Sadly, this did not have the desired effect and the man still wished to marry her. So, on the eve of her dreaded wedding she stared out her window and wished that she could be anywhere else but there. The princess was shocked when after voicing her wish she noticed a boy her age wandering in the gardens below her window. She asked him who he was and what he was doing down there for she had never seen him before. The boy chuckled and responded that he was off to go on an adventure. The girl was intrigued and questioned him about his so-called adventure. He told her that he was going to explore the world and all the realms within it. The princess did not believe him and called him a liar, demanding him to tell her a truth. He merely laughed again and dared her to join him. For what better way to prove that he was indeed being truthful than to go on the adventure with him herself? After a moment of consideration, she agreed and climbed out of her window, leaving her family and everyone behind. The boy and the girl went on many adventures together and he kept good on his word, showing her the world and all it had to offer. And the princess never had to think about her horrible family or the marriage she avoided ever again."

Wendy paused and sighed softly as she looked at the Lost Boys sprawled out around her. They all had been lulled to sleep by her soothing voice. Except for one, that is.

"Is that the end?" Rufio asked quietly, as he struggled against the tides of sleep trying to pull him under. "You didn't even tell us what kind of adventures they went on." He continued. A sweet smile appeared on Wendy's lips as she leaned down to kiss his forehead. It was her first genuine smile in years.

"That, my child, is a tale for another night. Now rest, you deserve it." Rufio snuggled into her side as he reached into his pocket.

"Here, have this." He said as he handed her a very small piece of wood. Carved onto it was a bouquet of intricate flowers, it had clearly taken him a long time to make. Wendy turned it over in her hand, marveling at the perfect craftsmanship.

"Thank you, it is very beautiful." Wendy said tenderly but, Rufio had already fallen asleep on her shoulder. She chuckled lightly as she too felt the tug of sleep, trying to pull her under as well. Her eyes fluttered softly as she sank deeper into her bed. She was dimly aware of a figure approaching where she lay. Wendy smiled sleepily as she realized who it was. Her mind was too far gone to think properly.

"Peter," She whispered as he came closer to her. He looked amusedly down at the bed and all the Lost Boys strewn about it.

"My dear Wendy," He said fondly, as he ran his fingers through her curls, being careful not to wake any of the boys. He bent over and kissed her gently on the cheek causing her eyes to shut in contentment. She was so tired and so comfortable that she forgot all of the bad history between the two and she was mentally transported back to her first time in Neverland, for that is what it felt like. Peter hadn't looked at her so adoringly and been so tender with her since that time so long ago. "Go to sleep, my darling." He whispered to her as he walked away. Wendy almost called out for him to stay with her, like he had before. She felt strangely alone without him by her side. But, she drifted off to sleep before she could.

Little did Wendy know, Pan was also thinking about her first time in Neverland. He had stayed hidden during her entire story, not wanting to interrupt. Instead, he had shut his eyes and had allowed himself to be transported back in time when, scenes like this had been common. He was enthralled by her story, like he had been by all of the tales she used to expertly weave. It was over far too soon. When he opened his eyes he had been entertained by the sight before him. The Lost Boys were all upon her bed, deep in sleep.

He didn't know what possessed him to approach Wendy, but he did. They had clearly both been affected by the magic of her story because she looked up at him with such a fond look like she used to and he couldn't help but give her a kiss. Even if it was just on the cheek. And then he had left, for he had been too overcome with nostalgic memories and he couldn't afford to be distracted, not now, when time was always slowly running out and he direly needed to find the heart of the truest believer.

Wendy awoke to an empty bed and quickly decided that last night had to have been a dream. Except…she looked down at her hand and saw that she was still clutching a beautifully carved piece of wood. So, it had been real.

She took a shuddering breath and shut her eyes and saw Peter's…no _Pan's_ look of complete adoration that he had bestowed upon her the night before. No, she thought resolutely, that could not have truly happened. She must have dreamed that part of her evening. For his eyes were never just filled with fondness, they always had a cruel and mischievous edge to them…right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~a~n~~

Thanks for reading! Hopefully it wasn't too confusing jumping around from POVs and storytelling and such. What did you think? Please let me know! :)

Did you guys like this chapter? I thought it would be interesting to see Wendy interacting with some of the Lost Boys and having to deal with the fact that this is not like her first visit to Neverland. (Seeing as this time she's technically a prisoner, but who likes technicalities anyways?) ;) Though, she clearly wishes things were as easy as they used to be!

If you guys liked it then I may add on to this one shot collection if not that's okay, I understand :)


	3. Seashell

Thank you guys SO much for the reviews/favorites/follows! I would seriously not be continuing this if it wasn't for my super sweet reviewers! You guys are just too amazing! Thanks SO SO SO much and please enjoy the newest one shot! :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~a~n~~

Rummaging through her very meager belongings wasn't as interesting as she had thought it would be. Everything Wendy had was arranged on a very small bookshelf. Though, none of it was technically hers since Pan had been the one to give it all to her.

She ran her small hand over the few books in her possession, her expression wistful. Her gaze wandered over the assorted trinkets arranged next to the old tomes, including a bracelet woven from leaves and a beautifully carved piece of wood which actually hadn't been from Pan. The thought that something she owned was not indebted to him almost brought a little smile to her face. Almost.

Tucked into the corner of the shelf was a small seashell, something that looked insignificant but, Wendy knew better. Acting of its own accord, her hand darted out and took hold of the small shell. She softly rubbed its surface with her thumb as an inaudible sigh escaped her lips. Stumbling backwards – she landed on the edge of her bed as memories threatened to consume her. Her eyes prickled as she shut them tightly, now remembering why she didn't look through her things. The memories associated with them were too strong even now, many years later.

With a strong grip on her little seashell, her memories won and she was forced down a trip on memory lane:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~f~l~a~s~h~b~a~c~k~

Wendy was sitting in her room looking out the window, smiling brightly. Her dear Lost Boys were running around laughing and playing with each other. Rufio looked up and noticed her. He waved wildly and nudged his friend to do the same.

"Good day Wendy! Why don't you come down and play with us?" He asked cheerfully, his grin widening when she agreed to do just that.

She rushed out of her room and into the clearing with the boys. For what felt like hours, they all played together. Wendy and the boys danced around, climbed trees, and told astonishing stories. They all fell to the ground laughing at nothing in particular, just happy to be around each other.

"My, oh my, what have you all been doing?" An amused voice cut through their boisterous giggles. Wendy looked up from her position on the ground to see Peter standing above her.

"Peter!" She exclaimed ecstatically as she scrambled to her feet. "We've been having such fun! You should join us," She continued, a carefree smile gracing her features.

"Why, I would love to my darling Wendy but, I actually have a surprise for you." He responded playfully with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You do?" Wendy questioned excitedly, her complexion practically glowing as she looked at Peter. She adored being around him!

"Of course! Would I ever lie to you?" He asked rhetorically. "We will see you later boys; Felix keep an eye on things would you?" Peter's second-in-command nodded stoically in response. Wendy wondered why he was always so serious compared to the other boys.

Her musings were interrupted however when Peter wrapped his arms around her, and after sprinkling some pixie dust on the pair, they flew into the sky. Wendy's eyes widened in wonder as they always did when they flew. Peter chuckled quietly at her awe, his chest vibrating as Wendy buried herself deeper into it. Far too soon for Wendy's liking, they landed and Peter drew away from her, leaving her feeling cold without his touch.

"Come now Wendy," He said good-naturedly as he grabbed her hand. Pulling her along, she realized that he had flown them to the beach.

"Peter, what are we doing here?" She asked as they stopped near the surf. Before answering, Peter laid down in the sand, gesturing for Wendy to do the same. She did what he said, as she always did.

"I wanted to show you one of the most beautiful things in Neverland." He said contentedly as he pointed up to the sky. She followed his line of sight and gasped in surprise.

"They're stunning!" Wendy said as her eyes hungrily took in the sight above her. She stared at the stars as they seemed to twinkle with a plethora of colors. She pointed at one as it streaked across the sky.

"It's a shooting star, make a wish." Peter whispered to her. She shut her eyes and did as he commanded. A blush appeared on her fair cheeks when she opened them again.

"What did you wish for?" He questioned curiously, as he ever so slowly put his arm around her to pull her closer to him.

"I can't tell!" She responded vehemently, her blush deepening. "Isn't that the rule?" Wendy continued.

"Ah yes. But, you should know by now darling, there are no rules in Neverland." He countered as he rolled on to his side to face her. She copied his actions as her breathing quickened. They had never been this close to each other before, and they were alone.

Peter slowly reached his hand out and placed it gently upon her cheek. Wendy shivered slightly but, smiled in delight.

"You are a very special girl Wendy," He whispered, his voice itself was like a caress.

"I-I am?" She stuttered nervously as Peter leaned towards her. He smiled impishly, but Wendy was too excited to notice.

"Yes, you are." He said softly against her lips, and then he gently kissed her. Wendy's eyes fluttered close as his hand ran through her hair and pulled her imperceptibly closer. If she had kept them open she would've noticed the cruelly victorious glint in his eyes or felt how possessive his grip was becoming.

Instead, she was too happy to finally be having her very first kiss, with Peter no less! She would never admit it to him but, that was exactly what she had wished for just moments before. He pulled away smoothly and he schooled his features to look affectionate. Peter slipped his arm behind her back and tenderly sat her up as he did the same. Neither spoke, they just looked intently into each other's eyes. Wendy's stare was so devoted; it made him want to smirk in triumph but, he held it in. He had won yet another game.

Peter was the first to look away as he glanced at the ground and saw a seashell lying there. He picked it up and held it out to Wendy.

"For you, my dear. So that you will never forget this day." His voice was warm as she took the shell from his grasp.

"I will never forget," Wendy promised, as she continued to look adoringly at him. Peter helped her stand and then flew her back to her room.

"Go to sleep, my darling." He told her as he tucked her into her bed. He placed a very light kiss upon her lips and then he vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~a~n~

Wendy was abruptly pulled from her memories by a sharp laugh. Startled, she looked up and saw Pan standing next to her bookshelf.

"Dreaming of days past?" He mocked as he walked towards her seated form.

Wendy wondered how she had been so blinded by her devotion that she had not seen how horrible Pan truly was. He had played with her; she was nothing but a toy to him. Red clouded her vision as she began to lose control.

With a very un-Wendy-like snarl she threw the shell at him, disappointed when it just bounced of his chest and landed by his feet. He bent down to pick it up and as he stood a longing look seemed to flit across his face but, she knew it had to have been her imagination for his sinister smile was firmly planted on his features again.

"Well, that was naughty, my little Wendy." Pan said as he continued to approach her. He casually threw the shell up in the air and caught it, smirking slightly.

Surprising even him, Wendy jumped up from her bed and started pounding her fists against his chest. Once his shock wore off after a moment, Wendy was flung from him and landed atop her bed again. His playful look vanished and it was replaced with one of pure anger. His eyes took on a murderous glint. Pan gripped her arms roughly, causing Wendy to yelp in pain.

"Don't you ever take liberties with me again, _darling_." He snarled at her.

"Or you'll what?" She snapped back, no longer caring about the pain in her arms. "You've already taken away my freedom! What have I to lose?!" Wendy yelled in his face. Before she could blink, Pan picked her up and threw her to the floor. She winced but, continued to glare at him.

"I could make things so much worse for you!" Pan shouted furiously. "Right now you are living in your old room, getting to visit with the Lost Boys, read books, even have pets! I could take that all away because you are mine Wendy! You have nothing to call your own, nothing! And lest you forget, I have your dear brothers in my power!" He growled at her.

Wendy looked terrified, she had never seen Pan lose control and become so angry. He stalked towards her frozen figure and dropped the seashell upon her chest.

"Never forget that I control everything in Neverland, including you." And with those ominous words, Pan left her alone in her room. She was horrified and shaken – wondering what new tortures she had brought upon herself and goodness forbid, her brothers.

The seashell rested on her body, mocking her and her past and all Wendy could do was stare at it as the tears began to fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~a~n~

Aw! Poor Wendy! I hope that wasn't too terribly confusing! I had just been writing lots of sad/wistful stuff so I wanted to put a little fluff in there. (although I had to counter it with super angry Pan lol)

If anyone is lost, I imagine the flashback to take place during Wendy's first visit to Neverland when she willingly went with the shadow. I like to think that she had loads of fun days there before she realized that all was not what it seemed and Pan returned her to our realm to take one of her brothers. Haha, I could make a one shot about when Peter returned her if y'all would be interested in that?

If you have any requests please let me know and I may be able to write them for ya! As always, please oh please review and let me know what you thought of this latest installment! :)


End file.
